Demons And Maidens
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are just living a typical life, until Sakura finds something that puts them both in danger. Hinata always knew her friend would get them into trouble one day, but this is absurd! ItaHina SakuSasu Temporarily on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own!

* * *

Chapter One

Sakura Screws up. _Again._

"Psst. PSST!" Hinata Jerked her head to the side, a slip of paper was shoved under her nose just as the bell rang. Signaling the end of class, Hinata furrowed her eyebrows together as Sakura walked over.

"Read that and find me after school." She whispered her eyes wide and her face paler then usual.

"O-okay S-Sakura." She whispered nervously tucking the note into her hoodie pocket. What did she do this time? Surely she didn't get into another fight, since this time she actually seemed scared.

For what reason Hinata couldn't guess, after all Sakura was one of the strongest people she knew.

The paper wrinkled and crackled every time she moved, Hinata was about to go insane. What could be on such a tiny slip of paper? What could make Sakura panic like she was?

She was tempted to take it out right there in class, but Hinata didn't want to risk Kurenai-sensei taking up the slip. Finally the bell rang and Hinata left the classroom.

Her fingers inched towards the paper and she harshly yanked it out of her pocket, one word written in bold ink.

"_**HELP**_." Hinata bit her lip and closed the locker door, her knapsack thrown over her shoulder she exited the school. Her lavender tinted eyes scanned the parking lot; Sakura was waiting by her beat up truck.

But she wasn't alone, either.

Some guy was hovering over her, his face deathly pale and Hinata swore his eyes were black as night. Ink black hair stuck up in the back reminding her vaguely of a parrot.

He bent down and started to whisper something in Sakura's ear, the pinkette spluttered and turned an angry shade of red. Obviously angry and not at all amused, Hinata decided she couldn't just leave her friend. Besides she gave Sakura a lift home every once in a while, and Hinata could very well be her best friend.

"E-excuse me?" she spoke up, her voice wavering once he set his eyes on her. She shivered, those eyes they were so…

_Cold_.

"W-we h-have to leave. I-I'm sorry." Fortunately she was able to keep her poker face up, the exact one used with her father when he was angry with her.

"Whatever." He bit out, Hinata shivered unconsciously. Whoever he was, Hinata didn't like him. He gave her a final cold glare before walking over to Shikamaru, whispering something it looked like before turning towards them once again.

"Oh kami. Thank you Hinata, did you read the note?" Sakura had now lost her angry flush of red and was once again quite pale. She looked ready to cry, but shook her head and bent down closer so Hinata had to whisper.

"W-why d-do you need help?" Sakura hurriedly clamped her hands over her mouth, her emerald green eyes darting everywhere in frenzy. That boy from before was staring at them with a blank expression, though Hinata could easily read the scorn embedded in his eyes. Almost as if he could hear their whispered words, his stare became a glare.

"Not here Hina-chan." She nodded and opened the truck door; the engine gave a dry cough before starting up.

"Can you stay at my house for the weekend? Please Hina-chan?" Hinata was about to say she had to ask father, but…Something told her she needed to stay. Hinata was never one to ignore her gut feelings, so she said yes.

"S-sure." Sakura's face lit up before dimming.

"What about Hiashi?" Only Sakura called her father that, she didn't really like the man apparently. Sakura was the only one who knew Hinata's secret after all, and apparently clan matters or not he had no right to do what he did.

"You need m-me more than h-he does." Surprisingly her voice was strong, even if it wavered a bit. Driving by the Hyuuga compound they stopped and started gathering clothes for the weekend.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" She froze, Sakura's eyes widened as if she just lost whatever will she had to live. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, before her eyes became frosty. She wasn't going to let father just blow off her friends.

_Not anymore._

"I'm spending the weekend with S-sakura." If he was surprised at her sudden boldness it didn't show on his face. He nodded and said

"Very well, be back before dark on Sunday." With that he turned and exited the room, stopping only to give Hinata his signature you disappoint me look leaving both girls in confusion.

"Let's go." Sakura put herself behind the wheel before driving off, the tires protesting as they screeched on the road leaving black markings embedded there.

"Come on." Hinata nodded as Sakura grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs into her room, which was covered in pink.

The comforters on the bed, the pillows, the carpet, the walls, even the ceiling fan. Hinata couldn't help but feel out of place, if even for the moment. Her lavender jacket and midnight colored hair; she didn't belong in this room.

Where Sakura had pastel pink hair and sharp emerald eyes, even had some weights in the room to become stronger than Ino. She belonged here. Like the missing piece of a puzzle.

"Hello? Earth to Hinata!" Hinata squeaked and jumped back her face burning red.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" she managed; Sakura just shook her head as she set out the two sleeping bags. One was pale green and another pale baby blue.

"It's okay Hina-chan. Just don't zone out when I explain things okay?" She had a small note of desperation in her voice so Hinata did what anyone else would have done.

"Okay I-I won't." satisfied Sakura plopped onto the pink sleeping bag, a leather bound journal in her hands.

"I-Is that t-the journal t-that-"

"Yes."

"W-what I-is inside?" Sakura wilted a little, her expression downcast.

"Notes? Ah…Ten-Ten and Temari Didn't believe me…you'll believe me…right Hina-chan?" Hinata swallowed and nodded not wanting to upset one of her closest friends. Besides Sakura didn't freak out over usual things, not like this anyway.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder, was it about that boy in the parking lot? He WAS intimidating much to Hinata's displeasure.

"Good." Hinata then took in her Friend's appearance, her hair was limp and her eyes were sharper than usual. She was almost as pale as her too, Hinata was sure that boy had said something.

"W-what happened Sakura?" Sakura leapt up and drew the blinds shut, and locked the door and windows before leaning in to Hinata's face.

"Youkai. Demons. Monsters. I found them, and _HE_ is one of them. They know Hina-chan. They know that I know that guy at your truck? He is one of them, he's a vampire Hinata. Their out to get me, and now they're out to get Ten-Ten and Temari and you too." Hinata's eyes widened.

Youkai? Demons? What was wrong with Sakura?

* * *

Author's note: Good? Bad? Awesome? Ah well hopefully you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Chapter Two

Youkai? Demons?

Hinata's mouth went dry, _youkai? Demons?_ Was Sakura okay? Hinata placed her hand against her forehead, no fever…

So was she right? Or was she having nightmares?

Sakura's face fell and her eyes appeared like that of a snuffed out candle.

"You don't believe me? Do you Hina-chan? Can you listen? Please, you have too. Even if you don't believe me you have to know that guy earlier today, Sasuke he wasn't normal." Hinata bit her lip; it wasn't that she didn't believe her.

She did, in a roundabout way believe her. It's just that youkai haven't been see in centuries, that and there was no way Sakura would freak out over something stupid.

She wasn't lying about Sasuke either. Where did he even come from? She scrunched her eyes close and tried to think of where she could have seen him.

_Nothing._ Hinata had never seen the boy in her life, he could be a transfer student though..But he acted as if he owned the place as if he had been here before!

She wouldn't forget him either. No, his skin was too pale. To pale for even those of the Hyuuga, and his eyes…they were like a moonless night without the stars. Even so, could she classify him as not human because of that?

She then remembered the harsh words he had bit out when he left, like he was close to grasping something not quite his. Moreover had he had kept watching them even when they had left. She swallowed as Sakura began reading from her journal.

"Day one, I was at a tea shop, getting tea for my mother. But when I left, something gold flashed out of the corner of my eyes. No animal could have that shade of blonde; I'd only seen it once. Naruto."

"Day two, I had dismissed the sight of gold as a fraction of my imagination. Naruto had died in a car crash years ago anyway, so I must have imagined it. Naruto? I swore I saw him, talking at the store with a grocer. The same golden hair, before I could blink though he was gone."

"Day three, I'm obviously imagining things. No wait…I crept around the ally corner, it was him! His head turned and I swore he looked right at me; his eyes were sharp and that same ocean blue. Whisker like scars had deepened over the years he was gone."

"Day four I followed him, I don't think he knew. He walked to the abandoned park, a lot of other people showed up. Naruto had grown up; taking control of the group like it was nothing. I wanted to run away (or to him), and I almost did."

"But I stopped they would hear me, I couldn't take on more than three people at once. There was definitely more than three, and they all had distinctive looks.

One was called Sasuke; a friend of Naruto's that I had heard about from Naruto himself years ago. He looked amazing, but terrifyingly dark.

I didn't catch the others names, but I could see them. I could see them all.

One had dark brown hair that was wild like a dog's, red upside down triangles were painted onto his cheeks and he was very tanned. He wore a leather jacket and jeans, a huge white dog almost as high as my waist stood beside him. I've nicknamed him Dog.

Another was almost white skinned, with black eyes that expressed nothing. Jet black hair hung in his face almost covering his eyes. He wore a half shirt revealing some abs and had a small book and paintbrush in his hands. I call him ink.

I thought that was all, but three more emerged from the shadows.

One was your cousin." Hinata froze, **_Neji? A youkai?_**

"The other was from our school, Shikamaru. The last one terrified me; He was shrouded in black, his coal black bangs hung over his face and his skin was tan but pale. He wore a giant black hoodie and jeans, as if fearing he would be recognized.

When he spoke I nicknamed him, I called him death. Before realizing he was related to Sasuke. Death whipped his head around the clearing and I held my breath, he smirked, as if he already knew I was there but I wasn't worth his time.

Hinata, he spoke. He said one word **_"Return"_ **and suddenly everyone began changing. Dog became larger, his muscles bulged in perfect harmony like someone at the beach, claws grew from his finger nails and his canines lengthened to points.

Fur grew out around his wrists and shoulders, he was a werewolf. At least according to what I was able to dig up. He might just be a shape shifter…

Ink was less drastic, but he changed all the same. Black markings crawled around his skin and his eyes became hollow. I don't know what he is but from what I've uncovered he can bring his drawings to life.

Neji, Neji stayed the same he only became paler and almost translucent. I recognized him a guardian of the gates of life. A Poe I think. But I can't say for sure, because Poes are supposed to be evil right? Neji isn't really evil….

Shikamaru, his eyes became a dark maple brown and his body shifted. Like a serpent, long moss colored mane and dark wood brown claws. Like a birds, he had long fangs as well. I think he's a forest dragon guardian.

Sasuke, he was paler then he was today, his hair hung forward like shadows and fangs extended pass his lips. Small claws compared to dog's grew from his nails.

Then Naruto changed nine fox Tails came from behind him and fangs and claws appeared sharper then needles. His eyes became narrower instead of wide and open. He became a nine tailed kitsune, it surprised me because kitsunes are normally females but oh well.

Death did not change, or at least from what I could see. He was still in that black fog.

Naruto spoke up and I ran as far as I could. Because his voice was darker, almost more authorative" Hinata couldn't breathe. That was too descriptive to be a dream or to be imagined.

"W-what d-did he s-say?" Sakura swallowed, Hinata wondered briefly how bad it could've been.

_"Find your mate."_ Hinata almost fainted.

* * *

Author's Note: Short but certainly getting somewhere!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Three

Stalking

"I'm scared Hina-chan." Sakura whispered. Hinata bit her lip and stood up quickly causing Sakura to jump. They were looking for mates? Then, was that what Sasuke wanted from Sakura?

"L-let's g-go t-to t-the p-park." She had to be sure, if her friend was in danger they had to get out of her at least for a little while. Sakura jumped up her eyes flashing.

"Are you _**INSANE!**_ Did you not hear what I said? Their **_YOUKAI, DEMONS_ **Hina-chan! We'll be killed before we step into the park." Hinata glanced her with a stern expression not questioning where her sudden audacity came from.

"Sakura my mother always t-told me to t-trust my instincts a-as a Hyuuga heiress. R-right now I f-feel like w-we should go." Hinata grabbed her knapsack and drew it tightly over her shoulders, before dressing in her hoodie and capris.

Sakura walked besides her.

"What if we die? What then Hinata?" Hinata bit her lip.

"_Then we die._ But it's better to f-face t-them then t-to w-wait for t-them to have the a-advantage." Besides if Neji was there, maybe they could get out and have him explain things. At least she hoped so, maybe he wouldn't but she trusted her nee-san. After all he said he would protect her, protect her always.

Sakura glared at her before whipping around and dressing, a dark blue shirt and jeans. She tied a bandanna around the top of her skull and grabbed Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm braiding your hair Hina-chan. We can't have it get caught on something." Hinata nodded and let her braid her hair, when Sakura was done it stopped around her waist. Sakura hastily dropped the leather bound journal in Hinata's knapsack, along with a stun gun.

"L-let's go." Sakura grabbed the keys and they drove to the park, stopping about a mile from said park. Besides they didn't want to be heard even though there was a chance of already being heard.

"M-maybe…we sh-should've w-waited u-until m-m-m-morning…" Hinata stuttered her early courage dissolving like thin air. Sakura tsked.

"Too late, your idea Hina-chan now quiet. Someone's coming." They quieted and Hinata forced her spiritual energy into her eyes like her father told her about. He said all Heirs and heiresses should know how to do this, as it gives them a variety of sight. She now knew what he meant; she could see _everything _from the falling leaves to the tiny ants crawling about five feet away.

"Hinata?" She jumped up, it was Neji. He was angry but panicked.

"You're not supposed to be here! **_Go!"_ **he hissed, but it was too late. She saw how he looked, just like Sakura described him. It proved that Sakura wasn't going insane, Hinata sighed in relief before Neji tried to usher her out of the park again.

"Neji, what's going on?" Dog peered over Neji's shoulder before grinning.

"Guys! Neji already found someone!" The white dog sniffed Hinata and she cringed hoping he wouldn't bite. The dog whined and licked her cheek; she timidly reached out and pet him.

He flopped over and lolled on the grass, his tounge hanging out happily.

"Akamaru?" Hinata froze and saw Dog too was like how sakura described him.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered completely forgetting that he was a youkai.

"It's cool, its cool Akamaru needs some loving." Said dog whined and pawed at her knocking her over, she yelped as she fell onto someone's chest.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-so s-so-sorry!" Naruto blinked slowly.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"Y-yes." She bowed lowly, completely ignoring the fact that he was currently as Sakura stated earlier a kitsune.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto started panicking and waved his arms around.

"No Hinata it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going and you fell I should've caught you!" fox like tails curled around her waist hauling her up. She stared at them in a sort of trance, then at Naruto.

Was he really alive?

"T-tails?" one stroked under her chin, she yelped at the feeling of silky fur. That completely brought her out of her trance.

"Hina-chan!" Hinata turned her eyes narrowed as she saw Sasuke trying to get to Sakura. She moved forward and stood in front of Sakura in the Hyuuga stance.

"L-leave h-her a-alone S-sasuke." He paused, and then began laughing, or rather chuckling.

"It's n-not funny!" Dog nudged Sasuke in the ribs cutting him off.

"Let's introduce ourselves shall we?" he pointed at ink.

"This is Sai." Then to himself.

"Kiba." Then to Naruto Sasuke and Neji.

"That lazy-ass is Shikamaru." Sakura regained her composure and stood beside Hinata.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my friend Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata blushed losing whatever nerve she had from before and eased her way behind Sakura.

Akamaru nosed his way under her hand and Hinata sat down beside him, the Byakugan still active. She rubbed the dog under her chin and he barked licking her across the face. Hinata yelped and whipped at the drool with her hoodie sleeve.

"Akamaru!" Kiba grabbed his dog and drug him over to the others.

"You don't leave drool on girls okay boy?" Akamaru whined and nodded as if he understood.

"So what kind of Youkai are you two?" Sai asked his eyes more hollow then Hinata previously thought, or rather imagined from what she heard in Sakura's journal.

"Youkai?" She pretended to be confused, but then opened her mouth and said the stupidest thing imaginable.

"Aren't you human?" Kiba's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in shock.

"No, we're youkai, Hinata you must leave before he shows up." Naruto urged to them both.

"B-but w-we haven't seen y-you I-in y-years…"

"It's too late; he's just at the gate." Hinata froze as she picked up an enormous amount of energy. All thoughts of reminiscing with Naruto abandoned at the sudden charged air arriving at the park.

"W-who is t-that?"

* * *

Author's note: Any guesses? I'm putting the next chapter up anyway but you can guess if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Chapter four

Captured

"Hinata we have to run!" Sakura hissed and Hinata knew why instantly, the only youkai not here. Death. Who was now here at the gate of the park, maybe even closer.

"R-right, I-I h-hope we can s-see each o-other again." She waved slightly just as Sakura's nails dug into her wrist.

"Just leaving? But I just got here, how rude." Hinata froze at the warm breath that covered her neck. _Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!_ She repeated in her head until she was sure she could turn around without fainting.

When she turned around he was gone, Sakura clung closer to her and was shaking in fear. Hinata bit her lip this can't be good.

"What are your names?" He asked, Hinata swallowed and opened her mouth.

"My name I-is H-Hyuuga H-H-H-Hinata and t-this is H-H-Haruno S-Sakura." Her voice wavered like a candle in the rain. Neji's eyes were wide and he appeared to be greatly worried. What will nee-san do? Please nee-san! She thought pleadingly, do something!

"Hyuuga and Haruno. Indeed it is a pleasure, I am Uchiha Itachi." Her eyebrows furrowed together, even though she was scared out of her wits she couldn't help but be a teensy bit annoyed. He was teasing them, about their fear!

Where was he? Kiba looked downcast as did Naruto, why? What was going on? Hinata glanced at Neji; his expression was the same as it was when he wanted to shout at her father. He wanted to, but if he did would fall into punishment.

Air shifted behind her and again she felt him breathing down her neck, she narrowed her eyes as Sakura's grip tightened drawing blood.

"W-will y-you p-please stop that?" she hissed turning around in a whirl surprising everyone, including herself.

Dark red eyes stared down at her in amusement, she couldn't see what else there was but there was something. She glared at him and was about to speak when Sasuke yanked Sakura back, he glared at Itachi in a possessive way and bared his fangs slightly.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura struggled to get out of his grip to get to her, tears were bubbling up around her emerald colored eyes. Hinata thought about trying to get to her, and was going to when Itachi grabbed her by the arm.

"Why? If you have been chosen by someone here then you listen to me, unless you have not been selected? Human?" he drawled out slowly mocking her. He was answering her question from before, but that wasn't what irked her. He wasn't letting her get to Sakura! That was the last straw for Hinata and Neji knew it, he had seen her angry with her father. It always ended badly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, b-but l-leave us a-alone!" she whispered, although everyone could hear it. A glint became apparent in his blood red eyes, scaring Hinata although she wasn't about to admit it right then and there.

"So, neither you or your friend have been selected and you are both human." The black fog that shrouded him (thus her as well) left instantly, revealing him completely. Neji looked ready to pounce and run, but stopped cold at the look he was given by Itachi.

Hinata froze in her skin, Sakura was right to call him death. His eyes were a dark blood red and coal black hair was tied in the back, indeed it seemed as if he were hiding himself inside his hoodie and sweats.

Sharp ridges paralleled each other on each side of his face making him seem older then he truly was, Hinata was truly frightened.

"This makes things easier." Just as he said such, Hinata fainted no longer able to keep up with the emotional strain.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Seriously i don't own it!

* * *

Chapter Five

Souls

"Hina-chan!" Sakura lunged out of Sasuke's hold and tried to reach Hinata, she fainted. She was doing great, but she couldn't handle the pressure! They shouldn't have come, she knew it!

Itachi smirked at her, and grabbed the falling Hyuuga, Sakura froze in her tracks. She couldn't get Hinata away from him, not him. _Anyone but him_, he toyed around and pulled lightly at a lock of the fallen braid of Hinata's hair.

Neji was infuriated, and also deathly afraid for his baby cousin. He knew what the elder Uchiha was about to do. He only hoped Hinata would be all right.

Sakura's mouth was dry and she couldn't move, what did they want? Why them to get what they wanted? Wait….her journal! She wrote down one of their conversations!

Maybe the answer is there! But it's in Hinata's bag, why didn't she just hold onto it herself? Damn! What kind of youkai was he anyway? She knew what the others were, and now they were ignoring her!

Why?

"What is it Itachi?" Naruto asked his tails curling and whipping in multiple directions, one even sprawled on top of her hands in what one would call a comforting gesture. If only she had that stun gun…

Itachi didn't take notice of them, Sakura was worried. He traced some sort of symbol around Hinata's collarbone, and rose his hand. Was that **_BLOOD_**? A silvery wisp followed it, it curled around his fingers like a wispy sliver of mist and hardened into the shape of a ball.

"How can one's soul remain so pure?" Sasuke questioned his brother, whom ignored him biting down on what Sakura could only assume was Hinata's soul.

That would kill her!

Kiba kneelt besides her and wiped at her falling tears, before whispering.

"It's only the outer layer, which can be replaced." Sakura nodded slowly for some reason deciding to trust him, even if she had no idea what he was talking about The white orb cracked and lightened into wisps once more, Itachi swallowed and Sakura felt sick.

"Well?" Sai asked their what Sakura would assume by what she had seen leader. A dark aura cracked and Sakura jumped as Itachi's eyes narrowed and fire burned all over him.

Then it stopped just as suddenly as it had happened, then both he and Hinata vanished.

"No! **_Hinata_**!" Sakura shouted reaching for the now empty spot; Sai pulled her hand down and looked at her straight in the eyes. Neji cursed and walked into the woods, Sakura could hear the trees he knocked out of his way.

"Calm down."

"B-but he, my best friend! Hinata!" She felt her tears build up and stream down her face, Naruto removed them with some tissues he pulled out from one of his pockets.

"W-why Hinata?" she hiccupped trying to stop her tears.

"You guys knew I was here not _her_ why did he take _**her**_! That should've been me! Hinata should still be here! She should be back at home, she should be safe!" she shouted punching into the ground with every word, why did he take Hinata? Why Hinata, she didn't do anything!

"She's going to die!" she wailed throwing her face into her hands, a light bell like sound went by her ear. She stopped her tears still falling off her chin, a small white wisp caressed her face.

"That's part of the outer layer of the soul." Sasuke said staring at it intently as it continued to make bell like noises. Sakura cupped it in her hands and it made several chimes.

"That sound, it's so pretty." She whispered her eyes still misted from her earlier tears. It was almost like Hinata's soul was trying to comfort her. The wisp curled into a ball and hardened, a white pearl dropped into her hands the sounds of wind chimes still echoed from inside it.

"It shows how pure a soul is, and your friend was pure enough." Sai said without any emotion.

"Pure enough for what?" she asked dropping the pearl into the small cage around her neck on the necklace. Neji had returned and Sakura could tell he was angry, no livid. He knew what was happening to Hinata.

"For-" Naruto began just as Sasuke cut him off.

"Idiot, that's my job. It always has been in case this ever happened."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Chapter six

Youkai among other things

_"In case of what?"_ Sakura hissed her former fear vanishing instantly, they took her friend. She wanted answers, and to hell if she didn't get them.

"I should explain what and how and why that occurred first. I will tell you the history of the one who devours souls." Sakura gulped, knowing that was exactly what Itachi was judging by what she had just seen.

"It starts near the early dawn, where youkai had been on equal ground with humans. Everyone had what they needed, but once a youkai had broken a sacred law. It threw everything out of balance, for it had devoured a human child. That youkai was named Madara also my ancestor." Sakura paled, his ancestor _**ate**_ a human child?

"War broke out, and at the time souls had no place to live. Then a youkai of vampire nature took in many a soul, it became known as the one who devours souls. Afterwards souls fled, to many a land where mortal and youkai alike cannot reach." Shikamaru concluded.

Kiba stared at Akamaru who had fallen asleep behind Sakura offering silent comfort in the light of new history she was learning.

"The darkest of souls were banned from those lands, the one who devours souls would take them and devour them. Nothing left. However no matter how many offspring it had, not one had that same trait." Neji spoke up his throat tight with anger.

So did that make Itachi the only one? No, even youkai age and he doesn't look thousands of years old.

"Until one day, it came across someone who would be his future mate. She was pure and innocent, so much so that even his trait that could not be passed on, was passed on. Only one is born every few centuries, there have only been six soul devourers my brother being the sixth one." Sakura leaned forward.

"What does Hinata have to do with any of this? She's not pure in mind, her father has beaten her." She winced at how casually she revealed the secret that was never supposed to be told. Neji glared at her for revealing that, he knew she knew. But he, he had witnessed the beatings.

"She is still pure, even though beaten she is pure." Sai said stroking the paint brush on his sketch pad.

"What?" she said confused, Sai looked up at her with his hauntingly hollow eyes.

"Each soul devourer has a certain taste, and Itachi has killed many over a thousand to find his mate. Their souls which called him, were either too pure or not pure enough. They died and he devoured the soul. End of story." Sakura shivered unconsciously thinking of all those people who had died by his hand.

"Will…will Hinata die?" she asked looking up at Naruto, whose eyes had been trained on the abandoned area around them.

"Unless she suddenly no longer suites his taste then no, she won't die." Sakura sighed in relief she wouldn't die. Not now, Hinata wouldn't change. Not that easily but what were they talking about the outer layer of the soul?

"What did you mean by the outer layer of a soul?"

"There are three layers of a soul, the outer layer which is to protect the other two layers. For a soul devourer it is merely a way to understand the taste of one's soul. It is also what calls a youkai to his mate or a human to a youkai unknowingly.

The second layer reveals all memories and emotions, once devoured it takes weeks to replace and the victim will be bed ridden or simply exhausted for the duration of that time.

The third and final layer reveals the heart and is the core, once devoured it will take a month to recover. If the soul devourer has taken all three he or she can decide if that soul belongs to who they want. If not the victim dies. If satisfied then the devourer memorizes the taste and is imprinted into their minds. They take that person and restore the soul, in the process wooing the mate of choice. Also the soul MUST be devoured within a month or else the process starts again." Sakura blinked slowly.

"So your telling me, that Hinata is going to have her soul DEVOURED and we can't do ANYTHING about it?" she said her voice rising in some places.

"Unless you want to come between the process and die, yeah." Sasuke said twirling a twig.

The youkai all studied the human female and watched as her breathing became low and heavy.

**"YOU ASSHOLE!"** she screeched.

* * *

Author's note: I personally think of this chapter as short, informative and funnay as hell in the ending! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Me no own!

Chapter seven

First layer

He ran the forest blurring as he did so. Itachi knew that she was human, that her friend was human. So why? The weight in his grasp, he had been driven. Just a taste, yet he had lost control at that.

After so long (which was not as long as it could've been.) did he finally find whom he was searching for? His blood boiled at the remaining taste, he licked his lips hoping for some sort of remainder.

Nothing.

Itachi frowned, he wanted more, and he craved that beaten down innocence. For reasons he was sure were not her faults yet she was beaten for them. He had only taken a strip of the outer layer, yet even with that much he had lost control if even for a brief moment.

How would it taste, the entire layer at once? The forest became a single color as he sped up, logic thrown carelessly to the wind. If she was, then he would be at ease. No, more than that he would have something great. His eyes darkened as his blood raced throughout his entire body, old instincts slowly struggling to resurface.

He bit down on his lip and forced himself to stop and place her amongst the leaves. He needed to stop and think, how could he convince her she was safe? At least for the moment anyway. How could he convince her though, if she barely knew him? How would it work when she feared him and his lack of self-control?

Moreover it wouldn't be easier than if it had been anyone else there would still be problems, she however he can tell will be somewhat difficult. She had fainted after all, so he can only assume that she was very fond of her space.

Then again he was as well, maybe he could in fact make this work. Itachi sat beside her and studied her, it intrigued him to see a human with hair naturally the color of midnight.

He pulled at a lock the texture not silky but not rough like straw either, it was soft like a feather. Itachi shook his head at the thought; he shouldn't get attached lest it does not work. Yet he found he was already growing accustomed to her presence by his side, he cursed lowly.

She moved slightly turning her face against the sides of the leaves, which cracked under her movements. He wondered what shade her eyes were exactly, white or lavender? They varied amongst the Hyuuga clan lavender being the rarer of genes.

Itachi stood once again picking her up, the braid now undone to whip freely in the wind, and his face as well. He frowned and stopped by a river, his hands still held dried blood. How had he forgotten?

He plunged them under water and scrubbed at them the scent of dried blood made his nose curl slightly, even with his vampire blood he would always prefer a soul over the life sustaining blood.

"Neji?" His head whipped around, she was awake.

He had not been noticed yet and so he slunk into the shadows, wanting to observe and learn more of her nature. This would be a good time to observe her, and maybe even learn of her eyes.

Large lavender eyes held a sleepy look and she sat up, picking the dry leaves out of her hair. Hinata heard the river and her eyes widened, she was in a forest!

"Neji-nee?" Her voice quivered and was something akin to a lost child, perhaps she was he mused as she washed her hands and face at the river.

He flared his aura out as a warning to stay away, she was his prey. Depending on the meaning as such, after all if things went as planned she would be his.

However that warning was not taken seriously a snake youkai had caught her scent, and was currently almost upon her. His muscles twitched he was about to run his claws through the youkai when Hinata whirled around Byakugan activated.

She targeted points and hit them deftly ultimately killing the youkai, he smirked. She could fight, and most important she could kill. Such a thing is necessary in his world; unwittingly his face broke into a grin not terribly unlike that of a Cheshire cat.

Her face swung towards his tree and he wondered if she knew he was there.

"U-uchiha I-Itachi." She whispered, but he heard and leapt in front of her only a few inches left for space.

"Hyuuga Hi-na-ta." He drawled, her face flushed a deep red hue and just as she fainted. He laughed slowly picking her up, such a shy creature he mused.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Chapter Eight

Wake

Hinata sighed, it was so cold. Her teeth clicked and her hands curled into her nearest heat source, a sort of cloth. The wind brushed against her and she shivered, the wind had chilled her straight to her bones!

She knew she was in a forest, she knew what she had seen had not been a dream. Hinata was not imaginative of things such as demons, so there was no way she would have dreamt of them.

All she knew now was that there was a strip of black cloth tied around her eyes, and her nearest heat source was the only thing she could warm up to.

Suddenly something very warm was draped over her shoulders, and instinctively she clutched it closer. The heat source she knew had to be either a really warm bed (highly unlikely) or a person. She froze what if it was the same demon from before?

The person carrying her stopped moving and seemingly sat down, cradling her to his chest. Hinata could still smell the forest, so she knew that they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Shikamaru, is there perhaps a reason you have chosen to follow me?" The demon (she assumed he was) that was holding her questioned to her classmate.

"Hinata is still in high school. Are you sure you want to take a risk like that?" Shikamaru was trying to get her out of here! Thank Kami! Even if he was another demon, she had known Shikamaru since she was little of course he would help her!

"I've taken many risks; if she vanishes it will appear as any other human disappearance." The demon replied Sakura called him death didn't he? The way he tensed and held her, Hinata didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"Itachi this is beyond unreasonable, she comes from a highly classed demonic family."

"Informative yes, but is it really any or my concern? I believe not, demons would never try to take what has been claimed from a soul devourer." Hinata heard Shikamaru sigh.

"Weren't you the one who said not to become arrogant?" Shikamaru had always been good at mind games, merely strategy really. But it seemed with Itachi he would really have to burrow into his head for a solution.

After all it wasn't really Itachi before him; it was basically his instincts speaking for him. Itachi never took risks like this; he only cleaned up the mess afterwards ashamed that he was driven by his most primal instincts.

So really if Shikamaru looked he could see Itachi and his instincts warring with each other so to speak. So Shikamaru decided to analyze his pack leader, hoping to find an answer to calm him down and release Hinata.

Unfortunately just like Shikamaru, Itachi was intelligent instinct driven or not he would still use that same cunning and flexibility to keep Hinata. At least until he got what he wanted, if she wasn't the right one she would **_die._** No matter how strong Itachi was as a soul devourer Shikamaru knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the Hyuuga clan.

Then there was the possibility that Hinata actually managed to suit his tastes, he would take her away from everyone and everything to court her. Shikamaru could easily guess that this was quickly becoming the case, considering how his alpha had reacted earlier before.

The only two good things that would come out of that option would be that Hinata would live, and Itachi would return to his senses during that period of time. Meaning he wouldn't hurt her, not that he could or wanted to.

Of course now that the patterns were starting to make sense Shikamaru now had to find out what exactly itachi's instincts were set on now. Killing her or taking her?

He could see how closely he held her, how he seemed relaxed at her mere presence. But that was all that Shikamaru could see in his current form, he needed to know more of what was going on so he could stop any war from rising with the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. After all, a demon couldn't just control his instincts.

Either way this went there would be war; he needed to know which one he would be preventing from happening. Murder or untraditional demon mating? Itachi was tradition, but as driven as he was and with the tension between the two clans it wouldn't end well to merely ask for Hinata's hand.

Or rather her soul.

So changing into his normal form he slunk away as his alpha growled at him, sign one. Possessive, sign two territorial.

So he watched from the trees dark brown reptilian eyes watching the two, his alpha knew he was there. But he was out of sight and territory range so he would be safe.

Shikamaru's eyes slit and cast an eerie glow over his scales on his face, giving him a ghostly appearance. He watched as Hinata slowly wakened, her eyes widened in fear as she leapt back from the demon.

Itachi sighed and fazed out of sight, even to Shikamaru whose eyesight as a dragon was unrivaled.

Itachi appeared behind Hinata and his eyes had turned a dark ruby red, Hinata was curious he knew. She had always been curious and had once caught him when he had been angered, almost transforming himself.

She had stopped him however, by being herself and leading him away from the crude demon Hidan. Hinata never knew she had always grown up around them, the only one of her friends not a demon was Sakura.

Ino, Temari even her family was always watching her waiting for the day her gift would surface. But when Hanabi had her demonic abilities surface they switched all their attention to her, because the faster the better the abilities.

But her friends himself included knew the truth, they knew who and what Hinata was even if she herself didn't know it. Her family didn't know it because she was the first to be born without a majority of the family's demon blood.

But she had demon blood; even if it wasn't completely her family's bloodline it was just as powerful, after all what demon could hope to last against a fallen half-breed angel?

A fallen angel with half of her blood being demonic, who could hope to match that? Of course it would be Itachi, Shikamaru thought dryly.

Hinata paused as the man before her seemingly disappeared, she froze as her Byakugan activated out of reflex startled that he was right behind her.

"H-how did y-you d-do that?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she turned around.

He smirked at her, but that wasn't what had gathered her attention it was his eyes. They were red! Unable to resist, even with that little voice in the back of her head warning her that he was dangerous and could easily kill her she reached out.

Shikamaru froze, this could not end well.

* * *

Author's note: what exactly has Hinata found, and what's this her clans a demonic one? What exactly is so powerful about Hinata and what is it that lies dormant in her blood?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Fire

Itachi's eyes narrowed before he clasped his hand over her much smaller one. A sort of burning seemed to transpire between the contact and he instantly pulled back.

"It would be wise, not to provoke me." Hinata stilled, had she really tried to provoke him unknowingly?

"I…I'm sorry I didn't k-know…." Itachi nodded ignoring the simmering in his hand, willing it to become numb. It worked, for the most part, as he could still clearly remember that burning sensation in his hand.

Luckily enough his instincts had dulled, as they usually did after he had taken the female. Perhaps this time he could warn her? A dark growl ripped its way from the shadows of his mind, that option was out. Far too risky, and idiotic, VERY idiotic.

"Let's go, I have no time to waste." Itachi could easily see Shikamaru's dark brown eyes, watching him observing him. Itachi could sense that he wanted to say something to him, alone more than likely.

"I…I c-can't. I have to go h-home and I h-have to help Sakura!" Itachi's eyes narrowed, a frown making its way onto his face turning quickly into a scowl before Itachi schooled it into a neutral expression.

"Whatever pleases you, Shikamaru will escort you. Do not cross my path again, or you will not leave it." It was a fair warning, he wanted her gone. He wanted everything gone, he hated this time of year and he hated his lack of self-control.

Itachi wanted to transform and he wanted out, he didn't ask for this curse so many respected him because of. He didn't ask to be a rarity or skilled devourer. In all truths Itachi would have preferred being human, but oh no the Kami had to choose him to toy with. Itachi truly was nothing but a piece in their sick twisted games, and he was tired of it.

Shikamaru eyed his alpha warily, before deciding that he should take Hinata while the chance was offered. Hinata stared at him, pale lavender eyes shining with curiosity and innocence. Shikamaru sighed he could see her powers just bubbling under the surface…should he?

Hinata placed her hand on one of his horns and began to lift herself onto his back, the warm soothing sensation in her skin made up his mind for him. He would need to get the others in order for this to work.

"I apologize Hinata but we won't be headed home just yet." Itachi's eyes widened his head snapped around Shikamaru took off the wind slamming him through the trees and roughly into the ground.

Hinata's hands curled into the dark brown mane as they wildly raced through the air, the turquoise like scales gleamed under the sunlight before Shikamaru spoke.

"Hinata I know this is sudden, but you're not human. You've never been human; Neji was placed as your guardian and protector. He sealed away your demonic inheritance to protect you after Hanabi awakened her own abilities."

"Y-you can't be serious!" Hinata whispered before having to shout the words again for Shikamaru to hear over the rising winds. Shikamaru gave her a deadpanned look, he wasn't lying. In fact he was as solemn as the dead, as scary as It sounded.

"I'm going to unseal your abilities."

"W-why? If they were sealed to p-protect me…shouldn't we l-leave them alone?" Hinata was frightened, first Sakura finds a cluster of youkai then she's 'stolen' by their leader and now she was being told she wasn't human!

"That was before Itachi took a liking to you, if you're true nature is hidden then he'll go insane like he had done momentarily the first time he took some of your soul." Hinata eeped, when had he done that?

"I'll explain later we're almost there, I'm so glad that Itachi can't fly…or that he hasn't found the secret entrance to these ruins yet." Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her skull, how could Itachi not know about this place?

~Location switch~

Sasuke looked down at his brother from his perch in the trees, where had the girl gone? Or was she dead already? A twisted smirk made its way across his face, after all that same girl had prevented him from luring away his future mate one to many times.

Perhaps it was better she had died anyway, after all even Sasuke held no inkling of knowledge for his brother's life style. He just commanded the pack left a while and came back, but that was also what he and the others had done. So Sasuke could easily say that he didn't know of Neji and Shikamaru's lives either.

In fact all he knew was their species and that they were both geniuses, now adding onto the fact that Hinata was a small part of their lives of course. Or rather a major in Neji's as he always did speak of protecting his baby cousin, right after he almost killed her of course. How ironic, the murderer (almost anyway) became the protector.

So Sasuke curious had followed his elder brother only just finding him now, almost at his rawest form. His hair had come undone from its usual tie and shadows were quite literally seeping from the ends, his shirt was in shreds and darkness was creeping up his arms, already the pinwheel pattern had shown itself in the gory red eyes.

Dark red stained his skin as well, mostly around his eyes, like a sort of mask that stooped down past his cheekbones to his jawline. Sasuke could easily tell one thing right off the bat.

Itachi was royally pissed off.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called out, the tree toppled over as soon as the last syllable escaped his lips. Sasuke cursed before steadying himself instantly submissive under the elder brother's fury.

"Where is she, where has Shikamaru taken her?" Sasuke shivered, that was his brother's voice all right. But it was even more chilling than usual, almost sardonic with malice.

"Who brother?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke quickly stood up, a tauntingly pure power swept over him making him wince. Itachi froze also flinching back from such purity, before tensing up muttering

"Follow me." Over his shoulder and taking off. Sasuke cursed but followed nonetheless, after all he didn't want to upset his Nii-san.

No one ever did.


End file.
